Koma Inu spar: The Flash Tactician vs The Cursed Midnight
Aria looked into the distance her eyes showing no emotion, as the wind caused her long black dress to flow with the wind. A black rose was bobbing in her hair. She had asked that her guilds master that she wanted to speak far away in the meadow just near the guild. Walking up slowly, stretching out her shoulders, Samarra smiles at the young girl. "So what did you want to speak about so far away from the guild? Is everything ok?" She asks with a slightly concerned look. "Samarra did you know that it has been 3 months since Jack Direwave's death..." Aria said as she gazed out in to the sunset. "Did you know at all that he died, Samarra?" she said giving a merciless stare at Samarra, Aria's body started to shimmer with purple magic aura. "Yes I was well aware of his absence when he didn't return after a week. Although I am still not aware of how his death came to be, as I didn't approve any request for him to go on... but his loss was a great sadness that still plagues our heart." She says, caught off guard by the intense gaze of the kid before her. ''What is with this accusing tone...surely she can't think I am the reason for his death. It was her teammate though...and grief does crazy things to people... ''Samarra thinks to herself as she lowers her tense shoulders in a gesture to show empathy. "How are you holding up Aria?" "I don't know, i just don't know anymore." she cried as she fell onto the ground crying into her hands "Its all my fault, I asked him to come with me and then he was such an idiot to sacrifice himself!" She cried "I need you to kill me Samarra pease. I can't live with the pain." She was taken back by the request as she stammered out, "Aria, I can't do that. I know the pain is hard, it is hard to lose someone so dear to us. But you can't honor his memory if you choose to give up. Jack wouldn't want that. You need to be strong for him. You will find a new normal and get through this, I know it." "Don't say his name, you dont know him at all! Prehistoric Soul: Sabertooth" she cried, she then took the form of a part saber tooth tiger girl. She grows long fangs, and her feat and hands changes into part sabertooth claws. "I will make you pay for saying his name, because you don't even know him!" Aria said as she then slashes at Samarra. Samarra takes a quick step back, easily avoiding the sloppy attack pattern due to the young girls rage. Samarra does nothing else to defend herself, but rather speaks in a calm tone. "Aria there is no need to get angry. You're right, compared to you, I didn't know Jack as well. But the brief times I got to talk with him I could tell that he was a kind soul, who's strength he would use to protect those in need. He wouldn't want you to use your powers to hurt the things you care about." "its just he was my only friend from my kingdom who came with me, and it was my fault he died, but he killed others too, when he was so stupid to take on his four-tails and his full wolf form" she cried as her form vanished away and she couldn't stop crying. Samarra kneels to hug her tight. She is at a lose for words, as she knows that almost anything she says might upset Aria like it did before. She sits there in silence as she waits for Aria to calm down and signal that she is ok.